peelfandomcom-20200213-history
03 April 1984
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1984-04-03 ; Comments *Start of show: "You know I came in early this morning to the BBC to try and catch up all the mail last week and I was sitting in the office, the sun came up gazing fondly at the bags of cards and letters that were piled high all over the place, they still love me I thought, the little people out there, you know, they really care, then I open it all up and it was for Mark Ellen, there's no loyalty you know." *Peel mentions he was disappointed that Die Toten Hosen's Bommerlunder record did not make it to the 1983 Festive Fifty and then plays a hip hop version of the band's track by the Increadible T.H. Scratchers called the Hip-Hop Bommi-Bop. *Peel chats to David Jensen, where Jensen countsdown the UK Top 40 singles chart on Peel's show to show Peel what is in the charts. *Peel mentions taking photos of the Pig with road signs next to her. *Peel mentions his holiday in Portugal last week and recommends people to visit there. *File 3 comes from the first show from a haul of 1500 mixed edited radio show tapes, purchased from a Scottish collector by Peel Mailing List member Haze. Sessions *Frank Chickens #3, recorded 14th March 1984. *Shoot! Dispute #1, recorded 4th February 1984, repeat, first broadcast 09 February 1984. Tracklisting *Inca Babies: Grunt Cadillac Hotel (7") Black Lagoon *Spear Of Destiny: Liberator (7") Epic *Increadible T. H. Scratchers: Hip Hop Bommi Bop (7") EMI *Thoroughbred: The Bomb (7") President General :(JP: 'Life will be intolerable without reggae music') *Frank Chickens: We Are Ninja (session) #''' *Bernadette Peters: We'll Start The Party Again (v/a LP - Where The Girls Are!) Kent '''# *Swans: Blackout (LP - Filth) Zensor *Shoot! Dispute: The Great Explainer (session) *Lionel Hampton: Tempo And Swing (v/a LP - Rhythm And Blues And Boogie Woogie - Volume Three) Swing House # *Farmer's Boys: Apparently (7") EMI *Frank Chickens: Blue Canary (session) #''' *Blood On The Saddle: It Hurts Me (Alot More Than It Hurts You) (LP - Blood On The Saddle) New Alliance *African Connexion: C'Est La Danse (Kwanza Kwanza) (12" - African Connexion) Celluloid *Peter Metro: Lord Ho (LP - Dedicated To You) CSA *Shoot! Dispute: Can't Believe (session) '''# *Ruth Brown: Wild Wild, Young Men (LP - Rockin' With Ruth) Charly R&B #''' *Frank Chickens: Dream Theatre (session) '''# *Don Carlos: Them Say (7") Dove *Party Day: The Spider (7") Party Day *New Order: Thieves Like Us (7") Factory :(JP: 'Chart bound sound') *Shoot! Dispute: Lack Lustre (session) :(JP: 'Anything but lack lustre') *Barrington Levy: Please Jah Jah (7") Volcano *Orson Family: No-One Waits Forever (12") New Rose *Frank Chickens: Yellow Toast (session) *Furyo: Monster Of A Thousand Heads (LP - Furyo) Furyo *Jerry Lee Lewis: Hound Dog (LP - The Wild One Rockin' And A-Boppin'... At The High School Hop!!) Sun *Shoot! Dispute: Fun Time (session) *Katakumbey: Wobegyaa-Me-Jack - [http://www.discogs.com/Katakumbey-GHANA-OK-Ghana-Beyeyie/master/857960 GHANA O.K.! (Ghana Beyeyie)] Africagram Tracks marked #''' are available on '''File 3. File ;Name *1) 020A-B2413XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B2413XXXXXXX-0100A01.mp3 *3) John Peel 1984-04-03 gw.mp3 ;Length *1) 0:58:31 *2) 1:00:47 *3) 0:22:09 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *1) & 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2413/1) * 3) Mooo Category:1984 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Scottish Gumtree Tapes Category:British Library